Fantasias
by vicky.blanqe
Summary: Que sucedera cuando ambos acuerdan cumplir todas sus fantasias? Ni hace falta aclarar que es Huddy por demas... MUY NR-18! NUEVO CAPITULO 8, YA ARREGLADO!
1. Chapter 1

-Oh mi dios!- como todas la mañana, Gregory House le daba la bienvenida a su modo a Lisa Cuddy, irrumpiendo en su despacho con algún elogio mas que particular

-Que sucede?- ella levanto la vista rápidamente de los papeles viéndolo ahí parada con los ojos abiertos que como platos

-Ese jersey deja ver tu sostén: llevas puesto el rojo con puntilla negra- Ya se había sentado en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio de ella

-Mentira…-hoy no le molestaba seguirle su pequeña broma-… ese sostén solo existe en tus fantasías House- llevo el lápiz a su boca con un aire seductor

-Oopss- le volvió a mirar descaradamente el escote- siempre fantaseo con verte en sostén dentro de tu oficina- le sonrío de medio lado mientras veía como la decana ya se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia el

-De verdad lo haces?- lo estaba seduciendo, le estaba siguiendo demasiado el juego, se le estaba acercando y el se estaba parando quedando ahora uno frente al otro

-Cada día ruego que me esperes de esa forma…- se acerca un poco mas y siente el aroma del pelo de ella: canela y vainilla; enloquecedora combinación-… soy adicto a esa maldita fantasía- la mira de forma penetrante; cualquier otra persona se hubiera intimidado, pero Lisa Cuddy no.

-Solo a la fantasía?- un centímetro mas y ahora ella era quien percibía el aroma de el, era fuerte, casi abrumador, pero demasiado rico para dejar de olerlo

La tomo por la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras dejaba caer su bastón y con el otro corría el cabello de su cuello posando sus labios allí

-Solo la fantasía…-paso su lengua ahora por la tersa piel haciendo que ella tuviese que cerrar los ojos por el contacto húmedo-…pero claro que tu eres la fantasía-ahora la lengua subía de a poco hasta llegar a su mentón; continua hasta llegar a una de las comisuras de los labios de ella depositando un beso ahí-…y que peras que tiene mi fantasía…- y la ultima silaba de la palabra fue pronunciada ya entre los labios de ella también, pues la doctora parecía no haber soportado tanto preámbulo y lo había besado con pasión.  
Ella lo tomo por el cuello entrelazando sus dedos en su cabello atrayéndolo mas hacía ella, dando pequeños pasos hasta chocar con el escritorio; el a su vez bajo las manos llegando hasta su trasero

-ay.. es perfecto- dijo entre dientes haciendo que la decana riera por el comentario

Continuaron besándose; las manos del nefrólogo ya se estaban colando por debajo de la blusa de ella cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar… y no paraba de sonar

-Mierda!- dijo el alejándose un poco para dejar que ella atendiera

La miraba hablar por el aparato y le parecía hermosa, ella hablaba preocupada, gesticulaba con sus manos sin la necesidad de que el se alejara del cuerpo de ella, todavía pegados manteniendo la temperatura. Corto el teléfono y lo miro con dulzura

-Tengo una reunión urgente…- coloco su mano en la cara de su doctor acariciándolo con parsimonia

-Cuddy, no te han enseñado que debes terminar lo que empiezas, niña mala- la tomo otra vez por la cintura empotrandola contra la mesa

-House!- le grito y este se alejo de golpe- ahora me iré…- lo rodeo por el cuello y se acerco a su oído- pero a la noche… cumpliré tus tan ansiadas fantasías.

Y sin decir mas desarmo el agarre y caminó saliendo de la oficina sin siquiera voltearse para mirarlo; cerró la puerta dejando a un pobre hombre con una sonrisa de bobo en la cara.


	2. Su tan deseado sosten

La noche ya había caído sobre el gran edificio del PPTH y solo dos doctores se habían quedado en el hospital, vaya uno a saber esperando que.

Todavía en el despacho, House seguía tratando de poder resolver el puzzle cuando pareció hartarse de su favorita rutina; tomo su bastón y salió de allí con destino incierto; incierto hasta que recordó la promesa de su jefa esa mañana.

Tomó el ascensor y la única imagen que le venía a la mente era la de Cuddy besándolo contra el escritorio y hablándole suavemente al oído sobre sus fantasías.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina de la decana mirando la puerta cubierta desde a dentro con la cortina, aun así se veía una luz encendida.

Toco la puerta una vez: no hubo respuesta.

Toco la puerta por segunda vez y por fin la voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

-Pasa House…-

Se quedó helado al notar que ella ya sabía que el estaba ahí, buscándola, esperándola, deseándola.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y encontró la habitación en penumbras…

-Como sabías que era yo?- No se la veía a Cuddy, solo el respaldo de su sillón mirando hacia la ventana

-Quien mas iba a ser?- seguía hablando sin voltear la silla para mirarlo..

-Pero…- podría haber sido muchas personas… todos acudían a ella.

-Tu bastón se escucha de lejos House…- le dijo cortante mientras se empezaba a escuchar el rulemán de la silla girar y dejando ver a Cuddy

-OH POR DIOS CUDDY!- House se quedó sin aire al ver a su jefa sentada allí con las piernas cruzadas muy sensualmente: no llevaba blusa, y estaba usando el sostén rojo con puntilla negra con el que soñaba despierto Greg

-Te vas a quedar ahí?- le preguntó con una delicada sonrisa dibujada en la cara sin siquiera inmutarse por la reacción de su empleado

Greg comenzó a caminar hasta rodear el escritorio y quedar frente a ella, parado. La miraba de los pies a la cabeza, y volvía a empezar sin poder cerrar la boca y parpadear; apoyaba su peso en el bastón para no perder el equilibrio por semejante sorpresa.

Llevaba puesta la misma falda que antes, negra y ajustada y unos hermosos zapatos rojos: el corpiño le quedaba a la perfección, todo combinado, todo planeado pensó.

La volvió a mirar y ahora ya estaba excitado, necesitado y enloquecido por poseerla.

-Era así la fantasía?- cambió de posición sus piernas elevándolas un poco- o falta algo?- tiro su torso un poco hacia delante juntando sus brazos haciendo que su escote desbordara un poco más.

El por su parte no podía hablar; estaba hipnotizado.

Con su bastón la rodeo y tiro hacia el haciendo que la decana se parara por obligación quedando su cuerpo pegado al de su mejor y mas excéntrico diagnosticador.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintiendo chocar contra su cuerpo la erección que tenía Greg; sintió la respiración agitada en su oído y sus grandes manos, que ahora ya se habían liberado del molesto bastón tomarla por el trasero con un poco de rudeza.

La lengua húmeda de House atacó directamente el pecho de Lisa sin preámbulos; lamía con cuidado alrededor del colgante que ella llevaba y que caía casi entre sus senos.

La pegó contra el escritorio y dejo que esta tirase un poco la espalda hacia atrás. Ella solo había cerrado sus ojos y se había dejado llevar.

House caminó con sus manos por la espalda llegando hasta el broche del sostén

-Es tan bonito...- dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno- lastima que dura tan poco- dijo ahora ya sumergido en el valle que sus pechos formaban besando con locura mientras una de sus manos se entretenía con el trasero y la otra masajeaba despacio uno de los pezones de ella.

Mientras enroscaba las piernas en la cintura de el, su pollera iba subiendo por su piel dejando ver ahora su tanga: al tono con el sostén y más pequeña que las que House había imaginado que ella usaba.

Cuddy ya estaba sobre la camisa de el, casi la arrancó de su piel; y los pantalones no corrieron mejor suerte; cayeron al suelo llevándose con ellos los boxers.

House tragó saliva cuando sintió la mano de su jefa sobre su miembro masajeándolo.

-Oh…Cuddy!- gemía sobre el pecho de ella dejándola hacer pues lo estaba enloqueciendo sus caricias. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás soltando por un momento a Lisa dejando que esta se sentara y quedara cara a cara con Greg.

-Tu estas obsesionado conmigo…- le hablaba pero el ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, solo respiraba sonoramente y se dedicaba a acariciar la espalda desnuda de ella- …no con las fantasías.

Cuando escuchó esto solo alcanzó a mirarla a los ojos y a asentir con su cabeza.

Continuaron besándose; haciendo fricción burlándose de la tortuosa necesidad de convertirse en un solo cuerpo.

-Ya?- preguntó al como pudo pues las palabras no parecían querer salir de sus labios, que ahora ya estaban siendo capturados nuevamente por los de Cuddy.

-Ya…- dijo ella abriendo un poco más sus piernas.

El se acomodó un poco mejor y la tomo por el trasero atrayéndola más a el: se adentró en ella de golpe y sin querer alargar más esa extasiante espera.

Entreabrió un poco mas sus piernas entrando en su cuerpo con cuidado, lento, intentando no incomodarla pero dando una fuerte embestida al final haciendo que ambos tuvieran que gritar levemente.

Mantuvieron esa posición un momento acostumbrándose a la intromisión repentina; acarició su hombro desnudo, besándola ahí un momento, mordiéndola con delicadeza mientras comenzaba a moverse en ella.

Pegaron sus cuerpos sudados, el cabello de Lisa se mezclaba con los dedos expertos de House y las de ella se hundían en su piel... seguían el mismo ritmo, ni muy lento ni muy rápido.

El ritmo de un momento a otro se volvió frenético y desmedido logrando que gritaran levemente por el placer concebido del cuerpo del otro; Cuddy sentía que estaba por llegar el orgasmo cuando clavo sus pies en el trasero de House haciendo que una ultima embestida le diera el poco placer que le faltaba para que la oleada llegara.

Ambos gritaron a la vez, sincronizando sus voces en ese instante haciéndolo perfecto.

-House!- el gritó ahora más agudo y sonoro resonó el la habitación dejando atrás al orgasmo que le había quitado lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

Se desplomó sobre abrasándolo por el cuello y depositando una hilera de besos en el cuello de este.

Las respiraciones todavía entrecortadas no les permitían hablar.

Cuddy bajó con cuidado de la mesa y se quedó parada en frente de el mirándolo a los ojos mientras cogía de su cajón la blusa que por la mañana llevaba puesta.

Se la puso en silencio mientras el se cambia dándole la espalda.

-Esto de tirarme a la jefa me esta agradando- dijo de todavía de espaldas sintiendo las manos de ella rodearlas y tomándolo por el pecho.

-Digo lo mismo…-ahora caminó y se le puso enfrente

-Tu crees que esto se repetirá?- le dijo House tomándola por la cintura y levantándole las cejas con picardía.

-Eso depende de una sola cosa…- lamió despacio la nuez del nefrólogo-… de cuantas fantasías tengamos que cumplir… Greg-

No hubo respuesta, solo algunas miradas cómplices, besos apasionados de despedida y la promesa de cumplir cada día, una fantasía distinta; sin importar lo que esta fuera.

No serían pareja, no serían novios, no tendrían una relación ni la necesidad de decir palabras bonitas: solo la obligación de satisfacer mutuante cuantas ideas locas por su cabeza pasaran.

Tal vez, después de todo, las fantasías serían el comienzo de todo…


	3. El telefono

Como se habran dado cuenta este es un fic bastante NR-18 jjaja! Ojala que les agreden las fantasias, estos son capitulos separados, es decir que aunque tienen relacion uno con el otro en cronología, se pueden leer por separado salvo los ultimos xD que por cierto ya tengo todos escritos!

Gracias por sus post

* * *

_El telefono_

-Hola?

-Quiero mas…-eso fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar del otro lado del teléfono, luego de que este la haya despertado a la medianoche

-House… hacía falta que llamaras ahora?- se desperezó en la cama mientras bostezaba y trataba de evitar que Greg notara la feliz en su voz por escucharlo nuevamente.

-Mañana es domingo… ninguno de los dos trabaja…-el hablaba desde el piano mientras tocaba con una sola de las manos-… ándale, alegra a este pobre cojo Cuddy.

Se comenzó a escuchar más claramente lo que House estaba tocando haciéndola estremecerse a Lisa quien ya estaba sentada en la cama, con su velador encendido con una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara; la misma que en otra habitación de otra casa, Greg tenía también.

-House…

-No se supondría que cumplirías mis fantasías?!- seguía tocando mientras imitaba un tono burlón en sus cometarios- eres una bruja malvada

-Pero bien que te agradan las brujas malvadas no?- cogio el teléfono inalámbrico y se puso la bata encima mientras iba camino a la cocina: la llamada ya la había despabilado.

-Si de sexo hablamos…- dejo las teclas blancas y negras por un minuto y tomo su vaso con whisky-… por cierto ¿Qué llevas puesto gran decana?-

-Nada- le dijo irónicamente mientras se servía una taza de café

-…-

-House?!-

-Disculpa, mi mini Greg acaba de despertarse

-Tu siempre tan delicado

-Y tu siempre tan…

-House! Guárdate tu comentario borde…- comenzó a beber mientras se sentaba en la encimera-… supongo que si llamabas tenías algo en mente…-comenzó a tener calor; no sabía si por el café o por la idea de poder volver a hacerlo con Greg-… algún disfraz? Sitio extraño?

-Ha decir verdad no, pero…

-Pero…?

-Lo del sexo telefónico se te da bien… tienes un tono bastante sexual…

-Telefónico? Tono sexual?

-No me digas que nunca lo has hecho?!- preguntó horrorizado, aunque el jamás asumiera que nunca lo había hecho

-No te lo diré entonces…- hasta ella misma se asusto del tono que había adoptado… esa era su forma de decirle que no iba a dejar de probar nada… nada.

-Que llevas puesto?- ahora el ya había dejado de tocar; se estaba poniendo nervioso y no se concentraba bien

-Un remera de la universidad…- dijo tranquila aunque sabía el efecto que eso iba a tener en ambos… Como olvidar la memorable Michigan- y tu?

-Hace falta? La que de seguro esta como para comérsela con crema eres tu, no yo…- tomaba mas whisky, ya se estaba poniendo a tono

-Yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en comerte con crema... o sin ella también- que calor que comenzaba a hacer en esa maldita cocina; se bajo de la encimera y volvió a su cama

-Sos tan excitante…- le dijo sin medir muy bien hasta donde ella seguiría lo que había comenzado.

-Siempre he considerado eso como mi mas preciado atributo…- se quito la bata y se acostó mas cómoda-… estas excitado?

-Mucho…- caminó hasta el sillón como pudo pues no sabia ni donde había metido sus bastón y se recostó allí colocando su pierna sobre la mesa-… tu?

-Lo mas que se puede estar hablando contigo por teléfono a media noche…- Greg por su parte se quedo pensando si esto significaba un si o un no por parte de ella-…lo estoy.

House se quitó la remera quedándose en boxers, al igual que su jefa comenzaba a tener calor; sostenía con una mano el teléfono y la otra frotaba su maldita pierna.

-Que llevas debajo de la camiseta Lisa?- hacia años que no la llamaba así, y debía admitir que hoy era una perfecta ocasión para comenzar a hacerlo nuevamente.

-Ropa interior?- le preguntó entre risas sabiendo que su respuesta incierta haría al doctor querer saber un poco mas.

-Ambas piezas?-

-No

-Por dios dime que no llevas sostén…

-Claro que no llevo…- se quito la coleta que mantenía atado su cabello-… nunca llevo por las noches

-Me encantaría poder revisarlo por mi mismo…- ahora ya comenzaba a excitarse un poco mas el médico; su mano fue subiendo poco a poco hasta el borde de su boxer.

-Y a mi que lo hicieras…- ella también estaba disfrutando la conversación; la estaba disfrutando demasiado por cierto.

El silencio se apodero por un momento de ellos dejando ahora solo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de House del otro lado de la línea…

-House te estas…?- debía admitir que le sorprendía un poco pero a la vez la encendía a ella más aun.

-Si…- la voz le salio ronca, la misma vos que el día anterior había escuchado resonar sobre su oído, en su oficina, con el dentro de ella.

Cuddy se soltó, sabía que esto lo había comenzado ella, pues ahora debía terminarlo… aunque en un principio le pareció difícil de repente la verborragia apareció.

-Me excita que te excite yo…- cerró los ojos buscando las palabras que mejor quedaran en ese momento-… me excita que me busques cada día como si ambos no supiéramos que es lo queremos…- se escuchaba a House gemir despacito… muy despacio-… se que te encanta que te besen la parte de atrás de la oreja…- ahora era ella la que ya no soportaba más el calor, se quito la remera aflojándose sobre la cama-… y tu sabes que amo sentir tus manos en mi espalda- cerró los ojos y noto lo excitada que estaba, este preámbulo para algo que no llegaría esa misma noche la estaba volviendo loca-… y se que me encantaría poder hacértelo ahora mismo.

Silencio.

-No aguanto mas esto…- House continuaba masturbándose sin poder si quiera pensar otra cosa que la idea de tener a Lisa Cuddy sobre el; besándolo, entregándose... haciéndolo feliz.

-Yo no aguanto sentir por las mañanas tus quejas…-comenzó a acariciar su misma piel que ardía sin fuego y quemaba sin llamas-… tu me gritas pero no me besas… porque no entiendes que lo deberías hacer mas seguido?- al igual que el, ella comienza a gemir por lo bajo haciendo más difícil ahora continuar hablando

-Yo no… aguanto… verte…- House había perdido la lucidez a esta altura, ya nada igualaba el sonido de la voz de Cuddy tan sedienta como la suya- y no… poder… tenerte…- sentía que ya estaba por llegar, que algunas palabras más terminarían de encenderlo, de incendiarlo- aggg…Lisa.

-Te necesito en mi Greg…-aunque buscara ella misma encontrar el placer, nada jamás lo igualaría al hombre que parecía haber sido hecho a su medida

-Lisa…- cuando su espalda se tensó y sus músculos parecieron electrificarse supo que estaba ya en lo más alto de su pequeña tortura. Este último gemido resonó en todo la habitación inundándola de ese nombre que tantas noches lo había acompañando en tantos momentos de soledad.

Cuando por fin recupero su respiración todavía podía oír a Cuddy gemir agitada.

-Me gusta tu cuerpo…- alcanzó a tomar su vaso de alcohol-… me gustan tus rizos...- bebió un trago largo dándose valor-…tus senos me enloquecen…- sonrió recordando su ultimo encuentro-… y aun amo mas el brillo de tus ojos cuando tienes un orgasmo…

En la otra habitación parecía que el ambiente todavía estaba cargado de necesidad y placer que buscaba ser saciado

-Greg…ohhh... Greg…- Cuddy tenía los ojos cerrados y apenas podía sostener el teléfono; sus dedos jugaban con su sexo y su boca dejaba escapar suspiros entrecortados… faltaba menos, lo estaba sintiendo.

-Eres la misma que en la universidad- bebía el whisky como si de agua se tratara- tu cuerpo… tu personalidad… tu seguridad- volvió a llenar el vaso-… te deseo tanto como hace 20 años lo hacía…- se acomodó mejor en el sofá-…o tal vez mas.

-Dios!- y House reconoció el tono de voz: ella había llegado como el lo había hecho minutos atrás.

Otra vez silencio… silencio que duro hasta que ella recupero el aliento.

-Esto ha sido…

-Excitante…- House moría ante la idea de verla a Cuddy tocándose

-Creo que ya use esa palabra demasiadas veces esta noche

-No me molestaría que la digieras siempre… Creo que quedaría bien como segundo nombre tuyo: Lisa Excitante Cuddy- río entre dientes ante su propio comentario

-Déjate de tonterías Greg

-Pero bien que te ha gustado mi tontería

-Que básico que eres en el fondo House…

-Perdón?!- esto era un insulto a su ego

-El sexo telefónico siempre ha sido una fantasía para mi… eres muy fácil de manipular…

-Me parece que ambos sabemos que no…

-Ambos sabemos que si…-

El sonido del teléfono le indico a House que ella descaradamente había cortado la comunicación.

… Lisa Cuddy había obtenido su cometido…el marcador iba empatado: Lisa 1- House 1

Dos fantasías cumplidas y dos personas grandes que parecían comportarse como dos jóvenes adolescentes.


	4. Panico

Este fic yo ya lo he colgado en otro foro (huddy-spain el mejor foro huddy xD) y han surgido algunos inconvenientes ya que algunos usuarios se sintieron ofendidos o molestos por el contenido.

Como el titulo lo indica, son fantasias... asi que espero que nadie se moleste aqui tambien xD

* * *

_Panico_

Estaba acostada en la cama, trataba de dormir pero no podía, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, el viento se colaba por la ventana y hacía un pequeño silbido molesto, la luna alumbraba más que otros días y en el vecindario debía haber una fiesta pues a lo lejos se escuchaba música: todo indicaba que no iba a poder dormir…

De golpe escuchó un ruido; provenía de la cocina, como si hubieran forzado la puerta o algo por el estilo.

Trató de mantener la calma, primero miró hacia la ventana cerciorándose que el ruido no proviniera de allí.

Se levantó con cuidado sin hacer ruido y caminó en puntas de pie hasta llegar a la puerta de su dormitorio, esta estaba entornada así que primero vio por la hendija que quedaba pero no vio a nadie.

Cogió del armario, antes de salir al pasillo, uno de los palos de golf aforrándose a el como si de un arma real se tratara… caminó con este en la mano atravesando la casa hasta que por fin llego a la cocina: estaba desierta.

Se giró y pudo ver la puerta entre abierta…

-AAAHHHHH!- Cuddy alcanzó a gritar al notar como alguien desde atrás la tomaba por ambas muñecas pegándole la cara contra la pared, aprisionándola allí, mientras le quitaba el palo de la mano. Sintió contra su espalda el peso del hombro tanto que casi le costaba respirar.

-Quédate quita o te mato…- cerró los ojos y trató de respirar mas calma pues ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de la agitación, sentía el frío colarse por su piel debido a que no llevaba mucha ropa.

La tomo otra vez de las muñecas y colocó sus manos pegadas a su cabeza sin dejar siquiera mover su cuerpo debajo del de el.

Podía oír la respiración acelerada de el también en su odio, podía percibir el aroma a alcohol que tenía su aliento; podía sentir la excitación sobre su cintura.

Cuddy sintió en su trasero una de las manos del hombre hacer fuerza por sobre la tela del camisón, la otra todavía mantenía sus manos apresadas.

-Soltameeee!- grito Lisa tratándose de zafar pero tenía demasiada fuerza.

-Vuelves a gritar y va a ser peor…- comenzó a subir despacio el pijama de ella haciéndole notar sobre su trasero el rose de su pantalón y como una de sus manos se colaba lentamente dentro de su tanga; primero fueron caricias, pero luego el agarre se tornó más agresivo y doloroso; sentía las uñas clavarse en su piel.

-No... Por favor… no…- Lisa le rogaba pero parecía no afectarle en nada; cada vez sentía más la pelvis sobre su piel hasta que de golpe noto que este la separaba, respiró aliviada hasta que comenzó a escuchar un suave ruido, el hombre comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones pegando ahora su miembro al trasero de ella.

-Si… me rogaras por más- Lisa comenzaba a sentir el miembro entre sus nalgas, rozando, haciendo fricción- puedo confiar en ti?- ella sentía como de a poco la presión en sus muñecas iba disminuyendo- puedo hacerlo?- la voz ahora era un poco más calma, como si pretendiera darle un poco de confianza- dime que puedo confiar en ti muñeca…

-Si…- la voz de Cuddy era quebradiza y acelerada

La soltó.

Por fin pudo mover sus manos y volver a sentir la sangre llegar a estas con facilidad.

-Quítatelo- le indicó ahora con furia notando que el solo no podía quitarle el camisón, sus manos estaban ocupadas y el cuerpo de ella estaba demasiado arrinconado.

-Por favor…-Lisa no despegaba su pecho de la pared haciendo imposible que la desnudara

-Te dije que te lo quitaras- Mientras el seguía moviéndose sobre su trasero golpeo sobre la nalga de ella dejando probablemente un moretón-hazlo de una vez si no quieres seguir sufriendo!-gimió un tanto desesperado el hombre.

Cuddy entró en pánico: sentía la rabia sobre su cuerpo, no solo la excitación; notaba la necesidad de demostrar poder.

Levanto los brazos y dejo que le quitara la ropa.

-Eres sabrosa- le pronunció sobre el oído al mismo momento que le arranco literalmente su tanga dejándola totalmente desnuda-… muy sabrosa.

Las piernas de el abrieron las de ellas adentrando su miembro en el trasero de ella. Embistió con fuerza haciendo que un gemido se escapara de los labios de ella, no por placer, por dolor.

El parecía no inmutarse por nada; continuaba moviéndose detrás de ella, una de sus manos apretaba uno de los senos y la otra atravesaba desde su pecho, recorriendo su abdomen, hasta llegar a la cintura de ella; la apretaba más hacia el sin dejar de moverse dentro de su cuerpo.

Sus dedos siguieron su camino y llegaron hasta su sexo, ella temblaba atrapada por el cuerpo demasiado fuerte de él.

Sintiendo como el introducía un dedo en su sexo y sin darle ni siquiera tiempo a acostumbrarse, hacía lo mismo con una dedo más.

-Agggg….aaaggg- gemía roncamente sobre el cabello de ella; parecía enloquecerse con cada nuevo movimiento que el cuerpo de ella producía, con su aromo, con su piel, con sus roces y hasta con su miedo.

Aunque trataba de mantenerse rígida Lisa comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se iba tensando y su boca comenzaba a dejar escapar pequeños suspiros.

-Te gusta…- el seguía embistiendo y moviendo sus dedos en ella- te dije que lo haría…-tan rápido como termino de decir esto se separo de ella; la tomo por la cintura y la voltio de golpe adentrándose nuevamente en ella haciendo que Lisa gritara ante la nueva embestida.

Lo vio a la cara, llevaba una media cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, dejando solo la boca a la vista, lo que hacia imposible identificar sus rasgos.

La tomó por las piernas e hizo que enroscara sus piernas en su cintura empotrándola nuevamente contra la pared.

La mantuvo agarrada con una sola de sus manos, pues la otra se dirigió a su rostro quitándose por fin la molesta media que le impedía mirarla a los ojos con claridad, , dejando a la vista los penetrantes ojos azules de él.

-Bésame!- le ordenó entre gemidos haciendo que Lisa dirigiera sus labios a los de el sin preámbulos

Con cada nuevo movimiento Cuddy sentía las manos de el clavarse en su trasero; sentía su espalda golpear contra la pared y su cabello mezclarse entro los besos obligados.

-ahh…- la doctora comenzaba a gemir frenéticamente sobre los labios del que minutos antes actuaba de desconocido en una mezcla de pánico y locura.

-Gritaras de placer- le dije al oído al momento que cargaba todo su peso en la pelvis embistiendo una vez mas, la suficiente para que el acabara en ella, haciendo que la oleada de placer se transmitiera al cuerpo de ella.

-Siiii… ohhhh… dios!- gritó Cuddy en un arrebato de desesperación por el éxtasis alcanzado de la forma más desesperante.

-gran imaginación...-susurró ella con sus manos en su nuca hablando sobre su oído apegándolo tanto como podía a ella.

-pues...ya sabes que soy muy creativo...-respondió el recuperando el aliento junto con ella aun manteniendo sus manos en sus glúteos.

-entonces 2 a 1?- preguntó Greg con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios; ella lo miró interrogante, sin comprender del todo.

-Te voy ganando… admítelo, tengo la mente mas sucia que tu jefa-

-Ya veremos quien gana…- depositó un beso en el cuello desnudo de su empleado quien todavía respiraba un poco acelerado-… ya veremos…

Se separaron con cuidado mientras House no podía sacarle la vista de encima; ella se vuelve a poner su tanga y su camisón en silencio sin siquiera mirarlo.

No hubo despedida, ella se comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación mientras el terminaba de abrochar su camisa.

-Ya sabes donde queda la salida House!- y la silueta de Cuddy despareció entra la oscuridad del pasillo.

Muchas gracias por sus post :) y ojala que sigan dejando mas que me hacen muy felices! Vicky


	5. Atame!

Grax por todos los post y como me han recomendado ya cambie la clasificacion, la verdad es que me dijieron que lo pusiera en T y yo ni idea cual era cada uno.. asi que ahora ya esta en M!

* * *

**_Atame!_**

El champagne corrió por demás esa noche en la casa de la decana; la música suave y el ambiente lleno de pasión una noche más.

-Creo que ya me has hecho esperar mucho jefa… mi mini Greg no soporta más debajo de estos pantalones- estaban sentados en el suelo, con sus respectivas copas en mano y alguna que otra botella en el piso por si sus copas se vaciaban; la televisión de fondo en algún canal al que ninguno de los dos le daba importancia, estaban ensimismados en ellos mismos.

-Mi fantasía… mis tiempos- se levantó del suelo tirando de la camisa de su mejor empleado ayudándolo a que se parara-…y si, creo que ya es hora no?- mientras le quitaba la camisa despacio lo iba guiando poco a poco hacia su habitación…

-Quédate quieto que sino se me hace demasiado complicado…-Lisa estaba acostada sobre Greg tratando de colocarle unas esposas en la mano, pero se estaba poniendo difícil la tarea…- ambos acordamos que así sería…

Luego de ver la mirada matadora que Cuddy le hecho a House este desistió de su forcejeo dejándose hacer… cuando ella pudo por fin atarlo a la cama se levantó caminando hacia el baño

-Mas te vale que regreses pronto gran decana!- House estaba en boxers, esposado a la cama de Lisa y aunque tratara de disimularlo, la idea de que ella fuera esta vez quien dominara todo lo volvía loco; sobre todo luego de ver las cosillas que su jefa estaba dispuesta a hacer… comenzaba a recordar sus encuentros anteriores cuando tuvo que poner su mente en blanco y abrir sus ojos como platos cuando vio a su jefa entrar por la puerta.

-Dios apiádate de este pobre cojo…- solo eso alcanzó a decir respecto de la vestimenta de Lisa.

Apareció caminando lentamente por la puerta; primero solo se escuchaban los tacos contras el piso hasta que su esbelta figura se abrió paso: de abajo hacia arriba House la devoró con la mirada… llevaba botas altas, de cuero negro y taco metálico, las cuales le llegaban casi por encima de la rodilla; luego su piel suave hasta llegar a unos minishorts rojos con algunas tachas de metal dispersas en el frente; y ahora lo mejor… un corsé semi transparente de color negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que sus pechos se podían distinguir perfectamente a través de el; usaba guantes hasta el codo de color negro que cubrían sus dedos pegándose a su piel a la perfección; una simple gargantilla en su cuello enmarcaba su delicadeza que ahora se veía combinado con un aire sexual que era alucinante y por ultimo le observó el rostro: se había maquillado por demás, llevaba muchísima sombra negra lo que hacía que sus ojos se destacaran por sobre todas las cosas, un poco de rouge rojo y el pelo suelto, bastante más abultado que lo normal. Estaba increíblemente bella y sensual.

Siguió caminando haciendo oídos sordos al comentario de su ahora pobre empleado.

Llegó hasta el borde de la cama y colocó su rodilla sobre esta llevando el torso bastante cerca del de el y pegando su rostro al suyo:

-Te ves lindo…- colocó su mano en una de las piernas del nefrólogo y comenzó a subir la mano por esta; la atravesaba de a poco: toco con delicadeza su cicatriz, comenzó a deleitarse con la expresión del médico cuando llego al boxer y aun mejor cuando ella coló su mano debajo de este tomando sin descaro el miembro de Greg.

-agggg….-por sus dientes se escapó un gemido mezclado con desesperación por más.

-Ay Dr. House… veo que lo esta disfrutando- cruzó sus piernas sobre es sentándose a la altura de sus rodillas; por un momento adopto un tono mas Cuddy y se acercó a su oído- te duele la pierna?-

-Cállate y sigue…- Y que de un paso al frente aquel que se anime a desobedecer una orden como aquella.

Mientras volvía a sentarse sobre sus piernas se traía con ella el boxer de Greg dejando a la vista la erección de este que rogaba por que alguien se apiadara de el.

Con una de sus manos, y sin dejarse distraer por los ya más roncos y sonoros gemidos de House, comenzó el masaje que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento: primero lento, casi desesperante; luego rápido, acelerado, al punto de volverse frenético y abrumador.

-Desvístete!- House gritaba entre suspiros un poco de clemencia para con su excitación al ver que ella no parecía querer hacerlo por propia voluntad.

Y ella noto la necesidad de el en sus ojos, en su respiración, en cada poro de su piel, en sus manos atadas y en sus músculos tensos.

Se paró con las piernas en el mismo lugar donde las tenía; lo miró ya de pie sobre la cama y dejó caer por una de sus comisuras una pequeña gota de saliva que fue directo al pecho de Greg.

-No me puedes decir que no me deseas con locura…- la miraba allí parada, desvistiéndose para el; quitándose esa mascara de perfección y cordura junto con sus prendas y creyo tocar el cielo con las manos.

-Y tú no me puedes decir que no sientes algo más por mí que pura lujuria… Greg- y mientras decía esto, el tiempo bastó y sobro para que ella quitara lo que los mantenía separados, quedando solamente con las botas y los guantes, que pocos minutos luego se los arrancaría el mismísimo House con los dientes en un arrebato de pasión descontrolada, la misma que le fluía por las venas desde hacía veinte años cuando veía a SU Lisa por el hospital y por la tan recordada Michigan.

Apoyo nuevamente sus rodillas en el colchón, sentándose sobre la erección de su acompañante mientras pegaba su torso al de el y dejaba su cara apoyada en el mentón de el.

-Lo necesitas?- le hablaba sensualmente mientras se movía haciendo más fricción que la necesaria entre sus sexos.

-Lis...hazlo…aggg…-dejaba escapar entre roncos gemidos las palabras rogando por un poco de comprensión.

-Lo tendrás cuando lo crea necesario…- y quitó lentamente desde el interior de su bota un pañuelo negro de seda, lo tomó con las mano y tiro de el haciendo que Greg se asustara por un momento.

-No me digas que tu…- ya se imaginaba lo que venia, y si con estar maniatado era mucho, imagínense vendado!

Lo último que vio de aquella escena fue el torso desnudo de Cuddy acercarse a su rostro y taparle los ojos con la tela… luego de aquello: todo negro.

-Relájate… lo disfrutaras…

_"D__ios...que me las quite, que me quite las malditas esposas de una vez"_ pensaba ataviado el nefrólogo removiéndose al sentir la lengua de la decana sobre la sensible piel de su cuello _"la necesito...por dios...la necesito!...pero que rayos estoy pensando...yo no necesito a nadie...o si?" _-mmggh...lisa...-gimió ahora al sentir sus labios casi alcanzar su miembro, haciéndolo removerse aun mas_. "dios, esa lengua...!"_ -agg...-gemía una y otra vez al sentir los lentos y delicados lametones que le daba a su miembro _"me va a volver loco...mas de lo que estoy...que me las quite ya por la mierda!!!"_ pensaba empujando su cadera hacia arriba intentando hacer que al fin la boca de ella abrazara como debía su miembro -Cuddy...-gimió como pudo apretando fuertemente los ojos, exigiendo lo que ella aun no estaba dispuesta a darle -quítamelas...-_"por favor, quítamelas y déjame hacértelo de una vez" ._

Al fin sintió sus labios y su lengua cerrarse en torno a su sexo, suspiro aliviado, con su corazón latiendo a mil y su respiración agitada _"al fin..." _pensó para si, antes de contener un grito al sentir sus dientes rozar su erección con cuidado de no dañarlo pero logrando que su excitación rozara los limites de la cordura-Cuddy...-gimió contenidamente esta vez sintiendo como los movimiento de la boca de ella iban en aumento esta vez _"me quiere matar...y lo esta logrando..." _- aggh!- _"por Dios...ya no aguanto" -_ya no...Por favor...-gimió desesperado sintiendo tensar todos sus músculos conteniéndose.

Ahora sintió sus labios dejar su miembro, sintió un suave beso en sus estomago luego, y sus manos presionar sus caderas con fuerza.

-dime que no es solo un juego...-la escucho decir besando su estomago con vehemencia haciéndolo suspirar, temblar de deseo y nerviosismo mezclados-dímelo House...-de nuevo sus labios subían por su pecho... _"Que digo ahora?...como salgo de esta?... ni puedo pensar en este momento, sus manos me están enloqueciendo" _-por favor...-la escucho susurrar ahora en su oído...temblando aun mas evidentemente.

Sintió ser jalado del lóbulo impidiéndole seguir razonando-si...-gimió sin ser consciente de que lo hacia.

Levantando la barbilla, o quizás todo su cuerpo-si que?...-pregunto ella besando la línea de su mandíbula, aun apretando su cadera -no es un juego...-gimió quedándose estático al escucharse_..."se lo dije?...así?...tan fácil?..._"ni siquiera fue capaz de notar que las esposas se habían ido, no dejaba de escuchar en su mente una y otra vez sus palabras_..."no es solo un juego..."_ de pronto, la venda que cubría sus ojos también se vio alejada de la escena, dejándole ver los brillantes ojos de su amante antes de besarlo en los labios tan profundamente que sintió que ya nada importaba, que luego se libraría de aquello de alguna forma...que buscaría el método de alejarla de si de nuevo...pero que ahora...solo importaba disfrutar en ese momento.

Ninguno se percato de lo rápido que pasaron las cosas, de como él se empujo para quedar sobre ella ni mucho menos como en medio de besos y caricias, algun que otro te quiero por parte de ella calaban el pecho de el...lo único que sintieron fueron sus cuerpos colapsados al sentirse a plenitud, al sentir ese vaivén que traía consigo un mar de sentimientos y emociones que creyeron no repetir...

Quedaron los dos boca arriba tumbados en la cama mirando el techo de la habitación tratando de normalizar la respiración y recuperar un poco el aire… ella se quitaba sus botas y se volvía a acostar de lado en el colchón.

House se sentó en la cama mientras buscaba en el suelo sus boxers cuando noto la mano de Cuddy en su espalda, acariciándolo con dulzura, incitándolo a que volviera a mirarlo.

-no te vayas... no hace falta esta noche que lo hagas…- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos, regalándole una mirada verdadera y sincera.

El no le respondió, solo dejo su tarea y se coló por debajo de las sabanas tapándola a ella también.

-Que duermas bien Greg…- y tomó sus manos haciendo que el la rodeara; aunque jamás lo admitiría, ya se había cansado de dormir sola.

-Lo mismo…- le contestó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante cerrando lo ojos para dormir, después de mucho tiempo, abrazado a alguien.


	6. El piano

Y si.. mis fantasias son bien pero bien pevert jajajaj

* * *

_**El piano**_

Camino con paso acelerado por el pasillo que separa el ascensor del despacho de House chocando los tacones contra el piso haciéndose notar… ella era Lisa Cuddy.

Su mano sobre la puerta y sus ojos clavados en los de el bastaron para que los patitos dejaran desierto el lugar.

-Estamos haciendo reducción de personal…- camino hasta quedar para enfrente a el-… usa tu imaginación si no quieres perder tu puesto-

Y su frase duro lo mismo que la decana tardó en salir de allí de la misma forma en la que había entrado: contorneando sus caderas, su frente en alto y ese aire sensual que hacía voltear mil y un cabezas por donde sus piernas caminaran.

-----

Una firma aquí, otra en aquel documento, una aprobación para cardiología, una acreditación para la guardia y… ¿una nota de House?

Cuddy levantó la vista y la volvió a bajar al papel manuscrito con la letra poco entendible de su amante.

"Te espero en mi casa a las 9…

PD: no te olvides de traer tus peras"

Así sin más, ni firma ni aclaración de nada… su relación ya estaba cambiando, pero… ¿Hacia donde iba?

Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza hasta que fue la hora de irse del hospital.

Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza hasta que llegó a su casa.

Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza hasta que se vistió mucho más seductora que el resto de los días.

Esa pregunta resonó en su cabeza hasta que aparcó su coche en la casa del médico.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento cuando frenó de golpe… escuchaba las voz de House mezclarse con el sonido del piano.

La canción la conocía a sobremanera: Hey Jude… aquella canción que tantas veces había escuchado en los bailes de la universidad mientras bailaban apretados en la pista de baile… esa misma canción que jamás creyó que el recordaría.

-Pasa!- House gritó desde adentro sin dejar de tocas las teclas blancas y negras- esta abierto!

Ella directamente iba a entrar cuando se dio cuenta que no había tocado a la puerta… entornó la puerta un poco y le preguntó desde allí.

-Como sabias que era yo?

-Tu perfume se huele desde aquí…- y ella no supo si lo dijo de verdad o en forma irónica o no pero decidió dejar de preguntar y entrar de una vez a la casa.

Se quitó la chaqueta mientras el volvía a su antigua tarea de llenar el aire con bellos acordes; caminó hasta quedar cerca de el y apoyar una de sus rodillas sobre la banqueta del piano.

-Que harás para no conservar tu puesto en el hospital?- colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de el y comenzó a masajear suavemente, como si quisiera quitarle las tensiones.

-Te enseñare a tocar…- le dijo sin dejar de mirar su piano de cola

-Pero…- no hubo lugar a replica, el se dio vuelta y la tomó por la cintura haciendo que ella cayera sobre sus piernas sentándose en ellas.

-Quítate la ropa…- le decía mirándola a los ojos, sin querer perderse ninguna expresión del rostro de ella; la abrazó por el cuello y acercó su boca a la de ella…- desnúdate…

Cuddy solo se levantó lo suficiente para poder desabrochar los botones que mantenían en su lugar el vestido negro que llevaba: lo desabrochaba uno por uno, estaban ubicados desde el escote hasta un poco mas arriba de sus rodillas y los quitaba sin apuros pero sin pausas.

-Me gusta esa canción…- ella ya dejaba resbalar por su cuerpo el vestido-… hacía años que no la escuchaba- se desabrochaba el sostén ante la mirada de House, quien mas que lujuria tenía paz en su mirada-… para ser mas precisos- ahora se quitaba las bragas dejándolas en el suelo junto al vestido-… desde la ultima vez que la escuchamos juntos.

El solo dejo que en sus labios se dibujara una media sonrisa mientras posaba sus manos en su cadera y la atraía hacia el, haciéndola sentarse en el hueco que había creado en sus piernas, quedando ambos frente al piano y la desnudez del cuerpo de ella, cubierta con el cuerpo de el quien no dejaba de respirar sobre el hombro de Lisa.

Tomó las delicadas manos de su amante y las colocó sobre el piano apoyando las suyas sobre estas.

-Solo deja que te guíe- le susurró en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera por el delicado contacto de sus manos con las de el, el de su piel con la ropa del medico y por la respiración resonar en su cuello.

Y sus dedos se movían sobre los de ella haciendo que al unísono lograran una melodía dulce y cariñosa salir del enorme instrumento.

-Hey jude… don´t make it bad… take a sad song and make it better…- la voz femenina sonaba dentro del departamento en el cual la voz ronca era mas común.-… Remember to let her into your heart…then you can start to make it better- Ella cerró los ojos dejandose llevar por su propia voz- Hey jude, dont be afraid…you were made to go out and get her- ahora escuchaba un suave susurro de el acompañarla en su canto-… the minute you let her under your skin…then you begin to make it better…

House separó sus manos de las de ella y la tomó rodeándola colocándolas ahora en su bajo vientre

-Creo que ya ha sido demasiado para una sola clase…-le dijo mientras una de sus manos caminaba con cuidado acercándose a la femineidad de ella.

-Házmelo Greg…- solo eso alcanzó ella a decir antes de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás apoyando su nuca en el hombro de House para luego sentir las manos del nefrólogo separarse del cuerpo de ella para quitarse la camisa y pegar su pecho desnudo a la espalda de ella.

La tomó por la cintura mientras la besaba y la dio vuelta separándola un poco pero uniendo más sus bocas para que ella se encargara de desabrocharle sus pantalones y bajárselos llevándose también su ropa interior.

Apoyó cada uno de sus pies a un lado de la cadera de el y se apoyó en su hombro ayudándose a subirse a la tapa del piano, sentándose allí llevándose en un beso apasionado y necesitado a su empleado con ella, quedando ambos semi recostados sobre la frágil madera, haciendo que las teclas mas graves sonaran como consecuencia de este rápido movimiento.

El peso de el sobre ella y sus manos recorriendo su piel, cada centímetro, cada poro, cada cabello… sin perderse si quiera un parpadeo del otro.

Sus lenguas parecían luchar por entregar un poco más de placer al otro y el acto de herirse en los labios era sanado por la propia humedad… mezcla de sabor amargo y dulce.

Abrió con sus piernas las de la decana mientras sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas corriendo algunos mechones de cabello que no le permitían observar bien sus rasgos…

Se adentró en ella tan rápido como su cuerpo, en una repetición enfermiza del placer que antes había alcanzado, le permitió.

Y ahora la cordura se fue…

Cuddy clavó sus uñas en la espalda de House gimiendo roncamente su nombre al mismo momento que la primer embestida hizo crujir la madera del piano. El empujaba en sus cuerpos tratando se unirse más a ella, aunque jamás pudiera lograrlo: para ese momento la cadera de Lisa se había pegado lo más humanamente posible a la del diagnosticador haciendo que el contacto fuese increíble.

Embestía acelerando la velocidad mientras ella enroscaba sus piernas un poco mas arriba que su trasero, empujándolo hacia ella, dirigiendo sus labios directamente a los senos de la jefa, quien con sus manos en la nuca de el hacía que no pudiera si quiera alejarse para tomar aire.

-Greg!- gritó ella cuando las embestidas fueron más rudas y necesitadas, en donde el ritmo constante se había perdido para dar lugar a la velocidad que sus cuerpo podían mantener.

Rodaron sobre el piano y ahora ella quedó arriba, levantando su torso y colocando sus manos en el pecho de el hundiendo sus palmas en la tibia y sudada piel. Se miraban a los ojos mientras inundaban la habitación con gemidos y gritos mezclados con algunos suspiros que no querían perderse su oportunidad también.

Con las manos en el trasero de ella la guiaba, haciendo que por momentos, sintieran como eran un solo cuerpo moviéndose.

-Aggg…- bajó su pecho y lo pegó al de el quedando sus caras juntas dando lugar a que un beso repentino los hiciera juntar sus lenguas-… Greg!- gemía y el ya sabía que estaba sucediendo: estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Una embestida más; otra más seca y ambos habían acabado su momento de placer.

Y la cordura volvió…

-Todavía tengo mi puesto? dijo House cuando ya volvía a tener aire en sus pulmones

Ella solo respondió con una leve risa subiendo hasta quedar cara a cara

-Era una broma no?- la tomo por las mejillas y acercó su boca a su oído- así que la gran decana utilizo su poder para engañas a este pobre cojo para que lo hicieran como conejos…

-Greg… a esta altura no me digas que no te has dejado engañar…- y un beso cortó la conversación, dejándolos allí recostados, sobre la tapa del piano, que cuando habían estado en Michigan, jamás se había vuelto protagonista de alguno de sus encuentro y que hoy era testigo, de algo, que definitivamente, estaba por comenzar…


	7. Tienes un email

Y seguimos nomas con las perversidades ajjaja

* * *

_**Tienes un e-mail**_

-Soy el Dr. House, estoy aquí porque la decana…- hizo una pausa y la vio parada en el marco de la gran sala de clases del hospital-… la que de seguro todos los chicos de la clase la conocen por sus increíbles peras- sintió la mirada de ella penetrarle por la nuca-…y un talento magnifico para manejar el hospital- de seguro que ella debía estar rodando los ojos y suspirando pensó el diagnosticador- me ha obligó a hacerlo; así que ahora comenzaremos esta insoportable clase sobre el lupus…-se sentó en la banqueta que había al lado del escritorio en donde su bastón y sus vicodinas reposaban al lado de la computadora portátil que House había llevado por las dudas- ¡nunca es lupus!

Cuddy salió de la sala cansada de los comentarios sobre ella, buenos o malos, eran todos iguales… nunca sabia donde terminaba la ironía y comenzaba la verdad.

Bajó por el ascensor pensando en papeles y más papeles hasta que los ojos se le iluminaron con una mezcla de malvada y lujuria.

-Como lo esta haciendo House?- Wilson le preguntó mientras ella caminaba a paso rápido, haciendo que este la siguiera hasta que sin darle la menor importancia le cerró la puerta de su despacho en la cara, dejándolo afuera, y bajando las cortinas de la misma.

El pobre Jimmy resopló y salió de allí asegurándose en su cabeza que sus amigos estaban todos locos.

Caminó a paso rápido cerrando las ventanas y bajando las persianas dejando la oficina totalmente a oscuras; prendió las luces mientras buscaba en su cartera su teléfono móvil y se recostaba en el sofá…

-El Lupus es una enfermedad de origen desconocido que ocasiona cambios fundamentales en el sistema inmunológico, BIP BIP, de los seres, BIP BIP, humanos- House alzo una ceja buscando al responsable del molesto sonido.

-Dr. House… el ruido proviene de su computadora por si no lo sabia- le indicó una de las alumnas que estaban sentadas en la primera fila casi riéndosele en la cara.

Bajó de la silla y fue hasta el escritorio mirando la pantalla.

-Lo que yo no comprendo es como el Lupus…-House ni siquiera levantaba la vista de la computadora…-me esta escuchando Dr.?

-Eh… sisi...- cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir sin quitarlos de la pantalla-… es algo bastante sencillo si uno analiza los componentes de los medicamentos-la misma voz del alumno lo calló de golpe

-Lo que yo le pregunté no era eso…

-Vale, y yo no tenía ganas de contestarte la idiotez que tú has preguntado…- La clase hizo silencio de golpe pero el ni siquiera se inmutó: solo podía observar la imagen que había ocupado la totalidad de la pantalla y que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Una foto de Lisa, llevando solo la camisa que ese día tenía, tirada en el sillón de la oficina de ella, sin siquiera usar tanga!

-Disculpe profesor, pero no creo que se muy correcto de su parte...

-A la mierda con lo correcto; si alguien tiene alguna pregunta que valga la pena ser contestada, lo haré, sino pregúntenselo a alguno de mis patitos; hay para todos los gustos: bisexuales, negros, petizos y aunque ya no sean estrictamente mis patitos hay uno con acento raro y otra mas masoquista que la madre teresa…

-Como puede el Lupus parecerse a otra enfermedad, haciendo que lo lleve a confundirse a un genio como usted, y luego se de cuenta que nunca es Lupus? Eso si esta a su altura?- El último muchacho de la sala se lo preguntó en forma altiva, haciéndole recordar por un momento a sus épocas en la universidad…

-Por fin alguien que esta a mi altura: borde y soberbio…- levanto por primera vez la vista de la laptop y comenzó a responder- La forma en la que ataca el Lupus al cuerpo es, BIP BIP, particularmente distinta, BIP BIP…- volvió a mirar la pantalla y sus ojos se salieron de órbita. Otra foto de Cuddy, pero ahora absolutamente desnuda! Miró mejor el mensaje y vio que había una nota: "Tienes que admitir que cuando quiero también puedo ser malvada"

-La clase ha terminado!- House cogió su bastón, guardo el bote de pastillas en su bolsillo, no sin antes tomarse algunas de ella, y cerró de un golpe la computadora portátil.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la sala, pero considerando su cojera y su erección, no era demasiado de prisa.

Se paró frente a la oficina de ella y vio todo cerrado… colocó su mano en el picaporte y abrió despacio.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a que ella se levantara del sofá, se desabrochó sus pantalones dejándolos caer junto a su ropa interior.

-Si lo que querías era que te deseara con locura… lo haz logado!- Le gritó a la figura desnuda también de su jefa mientras se acercaba a el.

Se quitó con sus pies los zapatos y dejo en el suelo yacer la ropa.

La tomó por la cintura y la empujó contra el escritorio aunque antes de llegar a este cayeron al suelo bastante fuerte.

No hubo besos.

No hubo caricias.

No hubo juego previo.

-House!- Quiso gritar ella pero ahogó el gemido en el hombro de el: la había embestido con fuerza sin esperar ni un minuto.

El tenía la mirada perdida y la boca entreabierta, ella una mueca que mezclaba placer y dolor por la repentina entrada a su cuerpo.

Seguía moviéndose en ella sin parar ni cambiar el ritmo: acelerado y un poco brusco.

De a poco la cara de Cuddy fue mutando: ahora ella dejaba escapar gemidos que solo mostraban placer.

Hundió su lengua entre los pechos de su jefa.

Masajeó con cuidado sus caderas.

Suspiró sobre cada centímetro de su piel.

Cuando por fin ella clavó sus talones en el trasero de el, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaba más cerca el orgasmo.

Extendieron el momento disminuyendo la velocidad; convirtiéndolo en una pequeña tortura demasiado placentera como para desear que terminara.

-Greg... mas… Greg!- gimió ella ya alcanzando el éxtasis del momento acompañándolo a el en unas embestidas mas, notando como el acababa.

Unos minutos en silencio, sin salir de ella, tan solo mirándola a los ojos, alcanzaron para que la duda le carcomiera el cerebro al gran medico.

-Para que lo hiciste?- la miraba fijo- esto no ha sido la fantasía de ninguno

-Tal vez si era la mía sacarme esas fotos…

-Pero porque enviármelas ahí, sabiendo que no podría terminar de dar la clase…

-Eso es lo que tu piensas Greg… ahora mismo te cambias y vuelves al salón…

-Pero…

-Pero nada…-le colocó el dedo en la boca indicando que era momento para que se callara- Tu mismo has admitido que me deseas con locura…- ella sonreía victoriosa- ahora tengo algo con lo que te puedo chantajear y no solo con una clase, sino también con horas de clínica- lo miró y suspiró-… y con una cena romantica.


	8. RestaurantCelos

lamento decirles, que me di cuenta tarde (demasiado tarde xD) de que habia subido el capitulo el restaurante pero no el original, sino uno que habia hecho antes... asi este es muy similar pero es mas largo y el final es distinto que el anterior...

espero que sepan disculparme *.*

* * *

_**El restaurante / Celos**_

Entraron caminando por el restaurante lentamente, tomados del brazo, disimulando ser una más de las parejas que cada noche cenaban allí.

Cuddy debía admitir que aunque ella casi lo había obligado a que House la llevara a cenar, el sitio que este había escogido era precioso: un pequeño resto situado en el centro de la ciudad, elegante pero moderno…en el centro del salón pequeñas mesas rodeadas por sillones de cuero blanco y más alejadas pequeños juegos de livings armados dentro pegados a las paredes y separados por paneles crean una decoración minimalista bastante diferente a lo que Greg acostumbraba.

Ella por su lado respiró tranquila al notar que su atuendo encajaba con el sitio: un pitillo de jean negro bastante ajustado, unas botas de cuero negro con un taco bastante más alto que el que acostumbraba a usar en el hospital y por ultimo una camisa de marca corta a la cual le había abierto los primeros botones dejando al descubierto un profundo escote.

-Te ves guapa- le había dicho Greg cuando la había pasado a buscar por su casa mientras la convencía de que aceptara ir en su moto, utilizando la escusa que su estilo de ropa quedaría perfecto en su maquina.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron a una de las mesas del fondo, que pese a ser parecidas al resto estaba contra la pared y dentro de un gran cubicuelo y una mesa en el centro

Sobre la mesa baja un pequeño cartelito de papel decía "Greg House" acompañado de dos copas de champagne.

El mozo retiro la nota y les dejo los menús al mismo momento que cerraba tras de si la cortina blanca convirtiéndose en la cuarta pared, separándolos del resto de la gente del salón.

-Debo admitir que jamás creí que me traerías a un lugar como este…- ella se acomodó mejor en el sofá y cogió las copas, tendiéndole una a el-… es muy lindo.

-Nunca desconfíes de mis encantos muñeca- le dijo en un tono soberbio mientras bebía de un solo trago todo el champagne.

-Lo que me asusta un poco es esto de la cortina- le dijo señalando la tela que les daba privacidad-… es extraño esto de comer separados del resto, aunque haya mucha gente haciéndolo

-Veo que no estas a la moda Cuddy…- le arrebató de la mano de ella su copa-… es la ultima tendencia entre las estrellas- colocó su boca justo en el mismo lugar del cual ella había bebido, dejando sus labios reposar por unos segundos y luego inclinando la copa para beber el espumante.

El silencio se apoderó de la situación dejándolos a los dos médicos mirándose a los ojos. Ella se tocaba uno de sus rizos y el pasaba su mano por su barbilla.

Se levantó con dificultad y se volvió a sentar pero al lado de Cuddy, pegándose bastante a ella ya que los sillones no eran muy grandes. Lisa, por su parte, tembló ante el acercamiento pero rápidamente Greg la sacó de sus conjeturas mentales.

-Ordenamos?-dijo el empleado colocando entre ambos la carta

-Claro…- dijo ella con un tono un poco decepcionado ya que había pensado que luego de aquel acercamiento llegaría un beso- yo creo que ordenare sushi

-Vale, pediré lo mismo que tu- dijo el medico cerrando la carta y volviendo a mirarla- creías que te iba a besar no jefa?

Cuddy se quedó helada ante el comentario, creyendo que el le había leído la mente o algo por el estilo

-yo... eh...

House sonrió enigmáticamente y se acercó para besarla...pero no lo hizo...tan solo lamió levemente la comisura de los labios de Cuddy separándose luego para ver su reacción. Ella por su parte cerró los ojos y no los abrió hasta notar que el se había separado, dejándola nuevamente con las ganas.

El nefrólogo sonrió complacido antes de volver a sentarse donde antes, para luego llamar al mesero y ordenar el sushi junto con vino blanco para ambos

-Debes admitir que aunque la cena sea mi fantasía... tu también la disfrutas- le dijo Cuddy cruzándose de piernas y llevando el cuerpo un poco hacia delante

-bueno, con estas vistas quien no disfrutaría...-respondió él mirando su escote tan o más profundamente que en otras oportunidades

-y que obtengo yo? pues tu escote no tienes...- le dijo bastante atrevida la decana mientras se paraba y caminaba hasta donde estaba el; pegando su pecho al de su empleado, aun de pie-...admítelo House...-ella iba a seguir la frase pero en ese momento el mesero interrumpió con la comida

-Lo siento...pero su comida ya esta aquí...-dijo el chico un tanto avergonzado intentando no mirar el monumental trasero de la endocrina.

House se quedo viendo los ojos de la decana un momento mas antes de sonreírle y poner su dedo índice en su hombro para alejarla-no te basta con el sushi mujer! claaro! como tu te das estos lujos todo el tiempo no valoras mi esfuerzo -dijo el hombre limpiándose una lagrima ficticia mientras el chico ya dejaba la comida en la mesa

-Muchas gracias...- le dijo Cuddy sonriéndole un tanto provocativa al muchacho haciendo que House los mirara como ambos cruzaron un par de miradas cómplices

-No...de nada, cualquier cosa me llama... no dude- repetía el chico sin sacar los ojos de encima de la jefa

-si si, ya oímos vete de una vez-dijo un poco molesto House haciendo que el chico al fin abandonara ese intimo espacio

-Celoso Dr. House?- dijo la decana mirando el cortina que se cerraba detrás del mesero- ese chico que si que tenia un buen trasero

-oh! muy graciosa Dra....cree que caeré con algo así?-pregunto con tono gracioso House sonriendo acusándola

-No creo que seas tan básico...- le dijo colocando un dedo sobre el labio de House-... aunque pensándolo bien eres un hombre…

-no...pero si...-respondió el nefrólogo con aire enigmático cuando la decana tomaba asiento frente a el nuevamente

-mmm..Como nos enroscamos solitos House...-dijo la decana mientras cogia los palillos para tomar uno de las piezas de sushi.

House tomo rápidamente sus palillos y los puso sobre la pieza que iba a tomar Cuddy-a que te refieres?-pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

-ni tu sabes que decir cuando estas conmigo... tus ironías no me confunden ni tu soberbia me duele...- quitó los palillos y tomo otra llevándosela a la boca- si que te debo poner nervioso… además de celoso, pues cada vez que alguien en el hospital me mira tus ojos se llenan de rabia.

El nefrólogo río por lo bajo-en serio crees que me vuelvo idiota contigo?...que equivocada estas Cuddy...no has pensando que el que te deje ganar es solo para tener mejor sexo contigo?

-sabes que yo comencé esto... y en cuanto quiera...- la decana se paro con una mirada extraña en la cara, estaba dispuesta a jugar un poco con House- puedo acabarlo...- Y sin decir mas corrió la cortina y salió de allí

-me harás perder 500 dólares de la cena por que a ti te dio la gana de hacerte la todo poderosa conmigo de nuevo?-preguntó gritando el medico mirándola casi ofendido

La decana salió de allí buscó al mesero llevándolo del brazo hasta donde estaban parándolo entremedio de ambos y cerrando la cortina detrás de ella

-Dime que opinas sobre mi...-soltó la mujer totalmente sorprendida por hasta lo que había llegado a hacer.

-pues...es...una mujer muy bella...pero...porque me lo pregunta?-dijo el chico bastante aturdido por aquella escena

-ese no es tu problema- le dijo seca la decana al chico- ahora dime... te daría vergüenza admitir que sintieras algo por mi?

-pues...no...Por supuesto que no...-respondió ataviado el muchacho siendo bastante intimidado por la endocrina

-mmm...-en la cara de la medica se le dibujo una sonrisa; colocó su mano sobre el hombro del mesero- cuantos años tienes?

-yo...21...-respondió el chico mirando la mano de la decana mas asustado que antes

-eres mayor de edad…- y la decana sin dudarlo acercó su rostro al de el- sígueme el juego; te daré 50 dólares- le dijo casi en un susurro casi imperceptible para alguien que no fuera el joven... y allí mismo le dio un beso

el chico se quedo de piedra, con los ojos abiertos como platos un momento, antes de reaccionar y besarla también...en tanto el nefrólogo miraba shockeado la escena. La decana, que le daba la espalda a House, tomó por la nuca al chico e intensificó el beso.

House se levantó hecho una furia con la mandíbula desencajada de ira dirigiéndose cojeando rápidamente hacia ellos alejando al mesero con su brazo libre y poniéndose frente a la decana

-crees que con esa artimaña es suficiente jefa!?...si lo que quieres es dejarme en ridículo no era necesario devorarle la cara a este idiota!

-El idiota como tu le has dicho besa muy bien...- lo miró con enojo-...lo que no entiendo es porque estas celoso?- por su parte el pobre chico todavía miraba la conversación; no sabemos si porque se divertía o porque esperaba su dinero.

-celoso!?...de un jovenzuelo esperando un par de dólares como este!?-dijo el medico señalando al chico sin siquiera mirarlo-créeme Cuddy si estuviera celoso ya le habría partido la cara-añadió desafiante el medico acercando furioso su rostro al de ella

Ella pegó la cara a la de su empleado con malicia- me acosté con Wilson.

-que tu.....ohh!!! noo...no caeré en eso tan fácilmente-respondió son aires de superioridad sonriéndole con sorna

-lo hicimos en mi casa....- miro hacia donde estaba el mesero pero este se había ido- vino a ayudarme con Rachel porque no paraba de llorar y terminamos en mi cama...- se puso en puntillas-... y no hizo falta que hubiera ninguna fantasía de por medio...- cargo sus ojos de rabia-... fue increíble

House cambió su semblante lentamente al escuchar las palabras de la decana logrando un rostro inyectado de tanta rabia como ella misma mostraba-no te atreverías-se acercaban cada vez mas incluso logrando respirar el aire del otro

-Por que no?- un milímetro los separaba de los labios del otro- no merezco un hombre que me gima al oído que me necesita?-House abrió sus ojos impresionado...en serio se había acostado con Wilson?...- Lo hice en el mismo lugar donde tu estuviste haciéndomelo Greg...- colocó sus labios sobre los del medico-... en las mismas sabanas.

House se quedo inmóvil escuchándola con la mirada perdida con mil pensamientos divagando en su cabeza sin poder sacarse ni por un momento la imagen de Wilson montándoselo con Cuddy...con SU Cuddy...trago en seco...sin saber que hacer...que decir...como reaccionar

-El me lo susurró al oído...- otra vez hablando sobre sus labios- tu no te has animado a hacerlo...-sentían sus respiraciones unirse- el si me necesitaba y no dudo en decírmelo

Se separó al oír eso-pues quédate con el entonces-susurro intentando mantener la compostura mirándola a los ojos un momento antes de voltearse dispuesto a irse

Cuddy tembló cuando el se alejaba y dijo luego de un suspiro sostenido- lo llame Greg…

-Que tu que?- el no se movió, le contestó desde su posición sin animarse a mirarla.

-Deseaba tanto que fueras tu el que me acariciaba que creía de verdad que los eras… creo que vi en sus ojos los tuyos mas de una vez.- Se comenzaba a escuchar el llanto de Cuddy, quien pese a querer ocultar salió a flor de piel.

House con los ojos llenos de rabia se dio vuelta y la miro; casi la aniquilo con la mirada.

-Porque mierda tenías que hacerlo?-Se acercaba más a ella con la misma cara desencajada- Por que con el puto de Wilson? Se emperraron en cagarme?- la tomó del brazo por la fuerza, casi lastimándola- Que quieres Cuddy? Que es lo que quieres?-ella aflojó su cuerpo debajo del agarre de el- Necesitas escuchar de mi boca que estoy celoso? Que muero de celos?!-ella lloraba sin siquiera mirarlo- Pues no lo escucharas de mi boca…

-Yo ni siquiera se porque lo hice Greg…- No se animaba a mirarlo, lo había decepcionado-… ya han pasado tres meses de eso, ni siquiera había pasado nada entre nosotros y yo…-respiró profundo y continuo-… la niña ya estaba dormida, comenzamos a beber y no se como terminamos en la habitación.

Silencio. Incomodo silencio que se cortó por un arrebato de locura de Cuddy quien se abalanzó a los labios de su empleado que estaba furioso.

El se quedó quieto, inmutable, sintiendo los labios de ella sobre los propios. Sobre su piel húmeda los dientes clavarse y en su mejilla los lagrimas de su jefa.

La apartó de golpe de si mismo tanto que ella cayo sentada sobre el sillón. Se miraban con odio... se miraban con la misma pasión que siempre hubo en sus miradas, solo que ahora se mezclaba con decepción.

Miedo, locura, pasión, desenfreno, compasión, decepción, necesidad… todo junto en un solo cuerpo. Así se sentía House…

La tomó por las muñecas y la paró de vuelta.

-Me has cagado…- mordió su cuello y lamió sobre la herida-… eso tienes que saberlo- Sus manos bajaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de ella arrancándosela literalmente de la piel-… le romperé la cabeza a Wilson hoy mismo- no le dio tiempo a la remera a salir totalmente de la piel que el ya se focalizaba en el cierre de los jeans de ella- y tal vez no te perdone jamás a ti…- los bajó de golpe notando que la decana no llevaba bragas; abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y la miró nuevamente- sabías que terminaríamos haciéndolo- una de sus manos acariciaba la intimidad de Lisa mientras la otra desabrochaba su cinturón y abría su pantalón-…me cagaste Cuddy - tomó su miembro y se introdujo en ella levantándola un poco por la cintura-… y para lo único que me sirvió es para darme cuenta que te necesito- embistió con fuerza haciendo que Cuddy gimiera en su oído y que el tuviera ganas de que el mundo se desplomara sobre su espalda-… linda fantasía has tenido hoy- y comenzó a gemir al unísono de ella, todavía sin entender si en ese momento, la odiaba o la amaba más que antes.


End file.
